moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Cryocopter
Allied Nations |role = Cryo support |useguns = Cryobeam |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 420 |armortype = Medium Aircraft |speed = 28 (flying) |turn = 5 |sight = 7 |cost = $1400 |time = 0:50 |produced = Allied War Factory |req = Tech Center |groundattack = |cooldown = 2 frames (0.13 in-game seconds) |range = 10.5 |ability = Weapon slowly freezes ground units and buildings, gradually reducing their armor and speed until they become immobilized and eventually disabled (see Weapon stages) * The effect lingers for 10 frames (0.7 in-game seconds) |notes = * Self-repair * Causes damage in a radius of 2 at where the Cryocopter crashes when shot down |artist = ONEX |actor = George "Seòras" Exley }} The Cryocopter is an Allied support helicopter capable of freezing enemies to stop them in their tracks and make them fragile. Official description A project long delayed by the Kanegawa Industries, the Cryocopter is an unorthodox support aircraft capable of using a sophisticated cryobeam, which can draw out all heat in an object, turning it frozen-solid after a short while.The benefits of such effect on the battlefield are crystal clear: the object is put into a state of suspended animation, meaning it can no longer move or perform its actions as long as it is under a Cryocopter's influence. Additionally, the cryobeam makes the affected objects extremely fragile, making them very vulnerable to even the weakest of firearms. Even the largest of buildings or the most sturdy of tanks will be quickly shattered into pieces if fired at when the Cryocopter is doing its fine work. Be wary, as the Cryocopters has no other weapons of its own to fend of enemy units, especially if outnumbered.Allied Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The primary function of the Cryocopter is to hamper major threats or neutralize critical structures by slowly freezing them. When a target is frozen, the target ceases to function. At the same time, the target becomes extremely fragile and vulnerable to attacks. When the target is frozen, combat units are expected to deliver the final blow, because the Cryocopter cannot directly harm any target on its own. When used defensively, the Cryocopter can be a great way to neutralize artillery units before they are able to reach and destroy the commander's base defenses. Offensively, it can disable defensive structures and production facilities, facilitating the siege of an enemy base. It can also indirectly kill some amphibious vehicles by fully freezing and sinking them when they are over water. Some examples are Kappa Tank, Repair Drone, Magnetron, amphibious transports. It is worth noting that multiple cryobeams brought to bear on the same individual target will not improve the freezing rate. Freezing a target however is tedious because it takes time and requires constant channeling of the cryobeam. When the beam stops attacking the target, the effects of freezing are quickly worn off. Weapon stages There are a total of 6 freezing stages before the target of the Cryocopter is completely frozen. As each stage progresses, the armor of the unit/building is slowly reduced. Speed is also reduced to zero in the case of units. * Stage 1: Lasts until 100 frames or 6.7 in-game seconds. (-20% armor) * Stage 2: Lasts until 150 frames or 10 in-game seconds. (-30% armor) * Stage 3: Lasts until 200 frames or 13.3 in-game seconds. (-40% armor, -20% speed for vehicles and ships, immobilizes infantry) * Stage 4: Lasts until 250 frames or 16.7 in-game seconds. (-50% armor, -40% speed for vehicles and ships, immobilizes infantry) * Stage 5: Lasts until 400 frames or 26.7 in-game seconds. (-70% armor, immobilizes units) * Stage 6: Once it reaches 600 frames or 40 in-game seconds, the firing timer will stop increasing. Lasts indefinitely until ordered elsewhere or target is destroyed. (-95% armor, disables the target) Appearances Act Two * The Cryocopters are deployed firstly in Hysteria, required to freeze enemy coastguards. Assessment Trivia * The Cryocopter is based from the unit with the same name in Red Alert 3, but without the "shrink beam". External links * Official showcase of the Cryocopter prior to official release of version 3.3, along with other units References zh:冷冻直升机 Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopters Category:Allied Nations Category:Self Healing